mi lobo y yo
by DUENDECIYA
Summary: un amuleto le cumplira su mayor deseo
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos este es mi primer fic así q no se muy bien como va todo esto bueno yo en estos momentos me estoy interesando por los amoríos de Hermione con Remus Lupin o Sirius Black o Draco Marfoy o sebe Rius Snape estoy en la faena de leerme los libros

Casi todos los personajes son de J.

…..

CHAPER 1 – OTRA VEZ

-Ey! Hermione despierta

Ella salió de sus pensamientos, sus mejores amigos la miraban extrañados

Era cierto desde q Remus muriera se encontraba en un estado penoso, para ella Remus era un hermano mayor, una persona de la cual sabia q siempre tendría su apoyo. Cada vez q cerraba los ojos miraba su sonrisa torcida y como sus ojos trises se iluminaban cuando ella estaba cerca, aunque de eso se diera cuenta demasiado tarde.

Agarro el colgante q le regalara con fuerza. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¡Cuánto le echaba de menos!

-te encuentras bien?

-si ron tranquilo

Estaban esperando para ir de excursión al callejón diagon así podrían hacer unas cuantas compras.

El calefón diagon estaba repleto de gente, aun proseguían las fiestas después de la muerte de Voldemort, toda la gente q pasaba por su lado miraban con orgullo al trío de oro.

Después de una tarde entre chuches y refrescos el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse, en estos instantes se encontraban descansando en un banco. Mientras los chicos hablaban de quidditch ella se fijo en una pequeña tienda q se encontraba en una esquina.

-Um chicos no os importarían si os dejo solos un momento

-claro q no – dijeron los dos muchachos al unísono

Se encamino hacia la tienda, entro dentro, era chiquitita, y estaba repleta de todo tipo de cosas: animales, pociones, amuletos… amuletos? Se acerco a un colgante que emitía un levo brillo. Nunca creyera en esas cosas pero algo en su interior hico q lo cogiera y se dirigiera al mostrador don de se encontraba una anciana repleta de arrugas.

Debes de tener una gran deseo pequeña.

Como dice?

Este amuleto te ha escogido por algo q deseas fervientemente, cuidado pequeña.

Ella se fue de la tienda rápidamente, cuando escucho las palabras de la anciana una persona se le vino a la mente… Remus.

Al fin llegaron a hogwarts al no tener hambre se dirigió a su dormitorio. Por la noche era la única q aún se mantenía despierta, sentía las reparaciones de sus compañeras de piso.

Finalmente se dirigió a su abrigo y de uno de los bolsillos saco el amuleto

-que me pasa por probar?

Agarro el amuleto fuertemente y deseo volver a ver a Remus, su sonrisa, su brillo salvaje en los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos se observo q aun estaba en sus habitación suspiró resignada, se volvió a acostar, extrañamente un profundo sueño la inundo rápidamente.

Al abrir los ojos sintió unos cuchicheos a su alrededor, se froto los ojos y se estiro, escucho unas risas a su alrededor, al abrir los ojos observo q unas chicas miraban para ella extrañadas, ella se irguió rápidamente.

quienes sois?

Mejor dicho quien eres tu?-pregunto una muchacha pelirroja sumamente bella, noto como si tuviera un aire familiar con alguien.

Como quien soy yo? Sois vosotras las q estáis en mi cuarto

Perdona bonita no se como de borracha llegaste ayer pero este es nuestro cuarto y esa es mi cama

Se puso de pie y miro al alrededor si era su cuarto pero también estaba cambiado.

que ha pasado?

Y nos lo preguntas a nosotras?

Se giro hacia la pelirroja y se fijo en sus ojos, una sorpresa la inundo ¡ESOS OJOS ERAN LOS DE HARRY!

-qui..Quien eres?

-soy Lily Evans prefecta de gryffindor.

ERA LA MADRE DE HARRY! Pero como era posible de pronto se percato del objeto q tenia en la mano ¡el amuleto! Había deseado a Remus y había caído en la época de los moreadores.

disculpa tengo q hablar con Dumbledore

Se dirigió a su despacho con un temor en el rostro. El estaba sobre unos pergaminos, cuando levanto la vista hacia ella se fijo q tenia menos arrugas

profesor a ocurrido una cosa extrañísima

ya pensé q no vendrías Hermione

pero…como?

Q como lo se? Conozco todo lo q sucede en mi escuela y un viaje en el tiempo a causa de un deseo interior es algo a tener en cuenta.

- señor como puedo volver a mi época?

- volverás a tú época cuando llegue el momento, y a eso no tengo respuesta. Mientras estarás aquí como alumna nueva ¿te importa cambiarte el apellido?

No…no señor

Muy bien a partir de ahora te llamaras Hermione Lekker

Al salir del despacho aun estaba confusa. Se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos cuando tropezó con alguien

-auch!

Lo siento perdona

No pasa nada

Cuando levanto la cabeza no podía creerse lo q miraban su ojos era el, no tenia cicatrices, su pelo estaba mas brillante pero era el era…Remus

…..

Os gusto? Espero algún q otro comentario q me anime chao


	2. Chapter 2

Ola se q el anterior capítulo fue muy corto pero era el primero y bueno no se me ocurre otra escusa si os gusta el fic contactar conmigo en neregonmorhot…

Bueno y ay os va el siguiente cap

…

Chaper 2: ensueño

No podía creer q estuviera delante de ella. Su cara debía mostrar el entusiasmo q tenia en su interior, por que el la miraba con unos ojos mostrando su extrañeza.

de verdad q te encuentras bien?

Si…si, de verdad estoy bien, no estaba mirando. Disculpa.

No pasa nada ¿eres nueva?

S…si soy Hermione Lekker ¿tu?

Remus Lupin. Encantado

Le tendió la mano. Como pudo cambiar tanto? Como pudo pasar de ese chico afable a aquel hombre hundido en su condición de licántropo? Le conteste al apretón con una sonrisa. ¿Cuál seria la razón de q acabara en la época de los merodeadores? Dumbledore ya le avisara sobre q un cambio en el pasado seria un desastre en el futuro pero no podía soportar pensar que no podía cambiar nada, para q el chico q tenia enfrente con una sonrisa, muriera a manos de los mortífagos.

Bueno, no vemos. Por que eres de gryffindor ¿no?

Si lo soy

Puff por un momento creí q eras de slytherin.

Yo? No, por supuesto q no.

El se rió, de una manera como nunca lo escuchara.

no te caen bien por lo q se ve

no es difícil q te caigan mal. Creo yo

yo me dirigía ahora a los jardines ¿te apetece que te los enseñe?

Si, me encantaría verlos

Me guío por los ya conocidos pasillos de hogwarts. Al llegar me di cuenta de q estaban bastante mas cambiados de lo que estarían en veinte años mas tarde, los robles eran chiquititos y las enredaderas aun no eran tan tupidas. Remus, se sentó en una roca q había cerca del lago y hizo un gesto para q me sentara junto a el.

No me di cuenta de lo tarde q era asta que el sol se oculto en el horizonte, Remus me había estado hablando de hogwarts y yo me había mostrado como si no supiera nada.

creo q como no vallamos ahora al comedor no quedaremos sin cenar

estoy completamente de acuerdo

Al entrar en el comedor un olor de comida le inundo las fosas nasales produciendo q su estomago gruñera de hambre, no se diera cuenta q se pasara todo el domingo con Remus saltándose la comida.

Hermione siéntate aquí, mira te presento a James, Sirius, Peter y Lily

Encantada

James era igual q Harry, tardo un tiempo en despegar la mirada para encontrarse con un chico musculoso, alto y moreno q le sonreía de una manera muy provocativa, por lo q se miraba Sirius no había cambiado tanto, tal vez su cambio mas llamativo era su pelo que caía lustroso sobre su cara y ese comportamiento infantil q se perdería mientras estuviera en Azcaban, su piel estaba sin marcas pero esa mirada de tan expresiva y con un matiz pícaro acompañada de esa sonrisa socarrona no se borraría en el futuro por muchas maldades q le sucedieran, sintió un movimiento a su lado y al girar la vista y observar al chico pequeño q estaba a su lado, un odio la inundo completamente, Peter.

Remus le dejo un sitio a su lado y ella se sentó de buen grado por que en el ángulo en el q se encontraba el estúpido de Peter no estaba a su vista.

La cena paso sin novedades los chicos le preguntaron de donde provenía y ella le contesto q le diera clases un mago q conocía su familia pero q al morir este se viniera para hogwarts. Se mostraron sorprendidos al saber q sus padres eran muggles, y les contaron anécdotas de los merodeadores, claro esta ella se mostraba sorprendida en todo momento y paso de largo el echo de q no le contaran q era animagos ilegales.

Paso una buena cena junto a ellos, sintió añoranza por Harry, ¡Cuánto le habría molado estar allí!, junto a sus padres, Harry era la viva imagen de su padre quitándole por supuesto los ojos que esos eran los reflejos de los de Lily de ella también tenia la vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos, ¡cuantas noches charlando de cómo pedirle a Ginny q fuera su novia! James en cambio no ocultaba sus sentimientos.

Cada vez que Peter hablaba una oleada de los peores sentimientos la inundaba. ¿Quien seria tan rastrero de matar a dos amigos, hacer que condenaran a uno a sufrir y aguantar las acusaciones de ser el autor de asesinato de sus dos mejores amigos y única familia y por ultimo hacer pensar al otro que uno de sus grandes apoyos para su pesada carga había acabado con los apoyos restantes?

Remus le dijera una vez, cuando era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estando ella en tercero, que nunca creyera que hubiera sido Black, por que, si lo llegara a creer hubiera acabado muriéndose en la desdicha. En cambio el muy…asqueroso de Peter, estaba oculto en los brazos de Ron, junto al hijo de los dos ``amigos´´ a los que le arrebatara la vida

¿Qué te parece Hermione?

Umm? Lo siento no estaba atenta, ¿que dijiste? Remus.

Mañana después de clases iremos a las tres escobas ¿te apuntas?

Claro

¡genial!- Remus le dedico una gran sonrisa

Escucho como Sirius soltaba una risa por lo bajo. Al girar la vista observo como james le daba un codazo en el estomago haciendo que se encogiera.

James le miro a los ojos y gesticulo un ``lo siento´´. Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. ¡Sus compañeros habrían dado todo por estar aquí! Sobre todo Harry. En esos momentos la alegría del grupo de amigos se respiraba en abundancia, `` quizás si Peter no los traicionara esa imagen seria la que se vería siempre´´.

Como en la habitación de Lily sobraba una cama, ya la alojaron en ella.

Lily era tan amable como su hijo, siempre tenia una sonrisa en los labios pero también tenia genio y no se cortaba al decir las cosas, a no ser q estuvieran relacionadas con el amor, o mas específicamente con james.

Los rallos del sol se filtraban por la ventana haciendo q se despertase. No podía con los nervios se sentía como si fuera su primer día, bueno bien visto era su primer día. Bajo con Lily y sus compañeras de habitación, se acordaba de algún nombre como Valerie o Linice. Los merodeadores las esperaban en las escaleras, no le paso desapercibida la gran sonrisa q le ofreció Remus. Todos juntos se fueron al comedor. El desayuno fue copioso, los chicos le estuvieron hablando de cada clase y los trucos q tenían para cada profesor.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la salida del comedor para dirigirse a clases cuando Sirius se tropezó con un chaval mas bajo q el (aun q eso no era nada diferente, puesto q Sirius superaba en altura a todos sus amigos)

Quejicus! Mierda ten cuidado y no me toques.

Que pasa Sirius tienes miedo q te trasmita un poco de inteligencia

Que as dicho? Tu? Inteligencia? No me hagas reír

Q pasa Sirius? Acaso tu madre te ha vuelto a mandar otra de sus cariñosas cartas?

De pronto la cara de Sirius se volvió roja de ira se dirigía a coger su varita y lanzarle un hechizo cuando james y Remus lo detuvieron

-Sirius deja eso, no ves q es lo q quiere

- Sirius –le susurro james- ya nos encargaremos de el, pero no aquí hay demasiada gente.

Sirius lo observo un instante y se calmo

tienes suerte Trolls de las cavernas

vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

No hubo mas percances, Hermione aun estaba sorprendida al haber visto a su profesor de pociones cuando era joven, esa discusión le recordó a las peleas de Draco y Harry.

Simplemente que Harry no tenia un amigo q buscara pelea.

Las clases pasaron con una aumentada lentitud, se encontró con profesores q le darían en su época como por ejemplo, Mcgonagall aunque no tuviera tantas arrugas, su manera de ser no cambiaria.

Cuando se volvieron a reunir para ir a comer, Remus se le acerco para preguntarle q tal le había ido el primer día ella un poco vergonzosa por la preocupación, le contesto una sonrisa y un muy bien gracias

….

Bueno este se puede decir q es largo en el próximo se vera como pasan la tarde en las tres escobas y habrá un POV de Remus

Un beso y dejar vuestros rewien

Gracias sho por tu rewien


	3. Chapter 3

Casi todos los personajes son de j. k. Rowling.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero q os guste este cap.

…

Chaper 3- descubrimientos

p.o.v. Remus

Tenia q admitirlo esa chica me fascinaba, Hermione Lekker, era algo imprevisible, una mujer con sentimientos profundos. Tanto estaba alegre como al momento siguiente entraba en una profunda depresión.

En sus ojos aunque intentara ocultarlo se hallaba una gran huella de dolor, como las q tienen los soldados q han visto caer a sus compañeros en la batalla.

-a mi la nueva no me trae buena espina.

Gire rápidamente la cabeza hacia colagusano, era cierto que la chica no ocultaba su profundo odio hacia el. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado el porque, puesto que Peter había asegurado una y otra vez q no la conocía, entonces que no había podido hacer nada como para que le odiara de esa manera.

-pues a Lily y a mi nos parece simpática.

James mostraba una gran sonrisa, por fin consiguiera que esa pelirroja sintiera algo por el, después de 4 años de intentos fallidos.

- ami no me disgusta y a ti lunático?

- me parece una chica estupenda

- solo estupenda Remus?

Sintió como se ponía colorado. Iba contestarle cuando se escucho una voz tras ellos.

- quien es estupenda chicos?

Lily se encontraba junto a Hermione en las escaleras, vestían unos vaqueros y una camiseta, las dos nos estaban observando con ojos interrogantes.

- tu por supuesto- james se dirigió a ella- estábamos comentando lo guapa que te ves este año.

Los dos enamorados se abrazaron, Hermione miraba la imagen con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Tomo aire hizo acopio de valor y siguiendo los pasos de Sirius con las mujeres, se dirigió hacia ella

- lista para ir a las tres escobas?

- por supuesto

Le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, se dio cuenta que era muchos mas bella de lo que se imaginaba cuando sonreía.

Se junto con los demás.

- pues en marcha, este lugar ya me aburre- Sirius se dirigió con paso rápido a la puerta.

Ahora se encontraban a mitad de camino.

Lily y james se habían apartado para tener unos momentos a solas, Sirius y Peter estaban hablando de la nueva escoba q saldría en al mercado mientras q Hermione andaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos un nuevo arranque de valor le hizo que comenzara una conversación con ella.

- hechas en falta tu hogar, no?

Ella lo observo de una forma extraña como dudando en su respuesta, pero al instante su cara mostró una gran sonrisa.

- si, sobre todo a mis compañeros

Ella soltó un suspiro apenado `` bien, Remus, hazle recordar cosas tristes´´

- Ey! Ahora somos tus compañeros.

Otra vez esa pena llego a sus ojos pero como a la vez anterior una sonrisa apareció al instante, que seria lo que le pasaría por la cabeza para esos cambios?

- gracias Remus, no sabes cuanto significa eso para mi.

- no es nada Hermione, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- si, lo sé, igualmente Remus, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo.

Un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza ¿entendería su condición de licántropo?. En el fondo deseo que así fuera.

- te gusta Hogwarts?

- si es muy bonito, los jardines sobre todo.

Charlamos sobre gustos de materias el resto del camino. Coincidimos q transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y criaturas mágicas eran las mejores.

Entramos en las tres escobas y nos dirigimos a uno mesa apartada. La camarera fue rápida a atenderlos. Sirius, Peter y james pidieron whisky de fuego, mientras que los demás pedimos cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando nos sirvieron Sirius levanto la copa y propuso un brindis.

- por la nueva pareja y la nueva integrante del grupo.

Miro significativamente a Hermione. Ella sonrío en respuesta.

- por eso – levanto la copa y respondió al brindis.

La tarde me paso volando, en el camino de regreso proseguimos charlando animadamente. Observe como Sirius nos señalaba y se reía, mataría a canuto cuando estuvieran a solas. Pero una cosa no podía negar se estaba enamorando de Hermione.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos pesadamente en las butacas que se encontraban al lado del fuego. Hermione se sentó junto a el, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo tocaba el de ella ardiera notablemente.

Estuvieron charlando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que decidieron dirigirse cada uno a su cama, había sido un gran día.

p.o.v. Hermione

Ese día por primera vez, despertarse no le parecía tan buena idea. El día anterior lo había pasado genial, los chicos le habían echo olvidar los problemas q tenia encima.

También se dio cuenta de los cambios q se había entre los moreadores aun vivos entre esa época y el futuro, el Remus q había tenido el placer de conocer hoy era alegre y sociable, se notaba q la licantropía le cortaba de ser como los demás pero no se culpaba tanto como lo haría después, ¿que había ocurrido para dicho cambio?.

Una almohada le arranco de sus pensamientos.

- venga dormilona, tenemos q arreglarnos para las clases de hoy.

Lily se encontraba ya duchada, y en estos momentos se estaba vistiendo. Me obligue a levantarme a duras penas y dirigirme a la ducha.

Bajamos al salón para encontrarnos con los chicos sonreí por q no era la única que tenia cara de dormida. Remus se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí, mientras q Lily y James se fundían en un profundo beso. Hacían una estupenda pareja. Al girarme me encontré con los claros ojos de Remus, observándome fijamente.

- dormiste bien Remus?

Remus despertó de su examen y mostró una sonrisa, mientras q su rostro se ponía rojo

- si dormí estupendamente.

- me alegro ¿que tal si nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar?

- claro por supuesto

Salieron después de Sirius. En el comedor la charla fue animada, le agrado q Peter casi nunca abriera la boca. Cuando gire mi vista hacia Remus le observe q estaba comiendo una tableta de chocolate, por lo visto su adición al chocolate venia desde muy atrás.

El se dio cuenta q le observaba y me indico si quería un cacho, le cogí unos cuadrados y los deje derretirse en mi boca.

-con caramelo me encanta, es mi preferido.

El resto del desayuno estuvimos charlando sobre chocolates, le sorprendí de que fuera tan chocolatera.

En clase casi todas las clases nos sentamos juntos. Remus era una pareja estupenda.

Después de la cena estuvieron charlando un rato, ahora me volvía a encontrar en mi caliente sabana, Pensando en como había ido el día cuando me di cuenta de una cosa, desgraciadamente me estaba enamorando de Remus. Me senté y pensé en lo q estaba ocurriendo no me podía enamorar de él… él estaba muerto.

**Flash back**

Llevaban horas peleando, los cuerpos de los caídas ya fueran mortífagos o de la orden del fénix estaban por doquier. Yo me encontraba exhausta y llena de cortes a causa de hechizos lanzados por el enemigo. Observe como un mortífagos se dirigía a un grupo de estudiantes de segundo, me apresure asta ellos y me interpuse en su camino. El mortífago mostró una horrible sonrisa. El duelo estaba durando bastante mi oponente era admirable. No se si fue el cansancio o la lentitud pero un hechizo me lanzo hacia atrás haciéndome soltar la barita, el mortífago se dirigió hacia mi, alce la cabeza con orgullo mientras esperaba que el rallo de luz verde diera contra mi cuerpo, pero no fue ese su destino, de un salto una sombra se interpuso en su camino, lanzando también un hechizo al mortífago dejándole inconsciente. Gatee asta su cuerpo notando como mi cara se cubría de lágrimas.

- por que Remus? Por q lo as hecho? Venga Remus no te vallas! No me dejes, venga vuelve por favor.

No se cuanto tiempo llore sobre su cuerpo, no me di cuenta que la batalla había finalizado ni siquiera me di cuenta de las palabras de mis compañeros, el había muerto por mi culpa.

**Fin del flash back**


	4. Chapter 4

Ola a todos gracias por vuestros rewiens sobre todo los de Amia Snape

Q es la única q leyó mi relato sin tener q pedírselo (bueno no se si es la única pero como ella me dejo su rewien)

Desgraciadamente los personajes no son míos o si no habría hecho q sobrevivieran Sirius y Remus pero q le vamos a hacer son de la fantástica escritora j. k. Rowling

Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar el siguiente cap pero es q tuve exámenes y bueno como hoy estoy enferma me he obligado a colgarlo.

Besos duendeciya fan numero uno de Sirius, Remus y en algunas ocasiones Severius.

CHAPER – 4

**De tal palo tal astilla**

Las lágrimas volvieron a mis mejillas al recordar la muerte de mi antiguo profesor.

Tras pasarme horas en un intento fallido por conciliar el sueño, decidí dar una vuelta por el colegio. Me dirigí hacia los jardines, el frío se me calaba en los huesos agradecí haber cogida la túnica.

El lago se encontraba tranquilo, la media luna se mostraba en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Me senté en la roca donde me senté con Remus mi primer día…Remus…tenía que impedir que ese sentimiento floreciera aún mas en su interior, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, Remus ya se culpaba bastante por su condición de licántropo. No, no podía hacerle sufrir, ocultaría sus sentimientos y sería su amiga, su fiel apoyo, pero nada más.

Llevaba horas reflexionando sobre el giro q había dado mi vida desde aquella batalla, me levante dispuesta a volver a mi cuarto lo antes de q mis compañeras me echaran en falta, de pronto una sombra se interpuso en mi camino, era alto, su largo pelo rubio destacaba en la negrura, tenía unos ojos grises y fríos y una mueca de odio y arrogancia le desfiguraba el rostro, rápidamente saque mi varita, pero eso no consiguió q Lucius se dirigiera en mi dirección.

- ¿que hace una sangre sucia sola por aquí?

- no te acerques Lucius

Sus ojos ahora estaban repletos del más profundo desprecio

-no me amenaces asquerosa sangre sucia

Una imagen parecida me nublo la mente, Draco diciendo justamente esa misma frase, era cierto de tal palo tal astilla. Empuñe aún más firmemente mi varita. El se dirigió hacia mi con aire orgulloso, por acto reflejo retrocedí sobre mis pasos pero para mi desgracia un tronco me corto el paso. Lucius aprovecho esos instantes para cortar la distancia q había entre nosotros, sus ojos y su rostro no dejaban lugar a dudas a lo q me iba a hacer. Me pego bruscamente al árbol y me sujeto dolorosamente por las muñecas.

Todo intento de forcejeo por mi parte era inútil Lucius era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

-Te aviso cuanta más resistencia más placer.

Junto bruscamente sus labios con los míos mientras me rompía la ropa y dejaba las dolorosas marcas de su agarre. Empezó a manosear mis pechos produciéndome un intenso dolor. Las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas sin detenerse. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni un crucius le llegaba a lo que sentía en estos momentos, le dolía sentirse impotente y usada. Como era posible que no se le ocurriera otra cosa que llorar y suplicar que parara. De pronto una chispa de lucidez me cruzó la mente, con una fuerza impropia de mi misma, pero con una valentía propia de una Griffindor le propine un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que ese mounstro me soltara para inclinarse con dolor. Con rapidez cogí mi varita y eche a correr hacia la escuela.

A pesar del frío q tenia a causa de que mi ropa estaba hecha jirones y del dolor que me producían las marcas que me había dejado esa sucia bestia en mi cuerpo, llegue a la sala común de mi casa sin que ningún profesor me hubiera pillado, la señora gorda había abierto los ojos de horror al ver mi deprimente estado mientras decía la contraseña.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea y me derrumbe en ese instante, comencé a temblar, nunca había echado tanto de menos a mis amigos como en aquellos momentos. Lucius había intentado violarme ¡me sentía sucia de mi misma!

- Mione! ¿Estas bien?

Gire el rostro para observar a un Remus en pijama apoyado en la escalera con una mirada de preocupación. ¡No, él no!

Note como se dirigía hacia mí

- ¿Mione? ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada, no me ocurre…

No pude acabar la frase puesto que las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición.

Remus se dirigió en mi dirección, se quedo delante de mí, su boca se abrió al observar el estado deprimente en el que estaba mi ropa, sumándole los moratones que comenzaban a surcar mi piel.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te paso?

Me abrazó con preocupación, llore sobre su pecho, cuan seguros eran sus brazos.

- Pequeña ¿Qué te ocurre?

No pude soportarlo más

- Lu…Lucius…intento…

Las lágrimas volvían traicioneras a mi rostro

- chisss ya pasó, criatura ya estas a salvo.

**P.O.V. REMUS**

Un odio me inundo mi cuerpo, ese desgraciado le había hecho llorar, había tocado su cuerpo con sus sucias manos dejando marcas de sus horribles actos. Note como mojaba mi camiseta con sus lagrimasen esos momentos deseaba matar a Lucius hacerle sufrir como nunca. La apreté mas a mi pecho, seguía con la imagen de Hermione temblando en el sofá en mi mente, y pensar que se había levantado de cama para dejar de pensar en ella. Me mantuve en silencio mientras ella se desahogaba, transforme un papel en una manta para taparla.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa postura, los dos nos encontrábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Sentí como levantaba la cabeza y fije mis ojos en esos pozos marrones, que se encontraban hinchados a causa de llorar

- gracias

-no hay que darlas Hermione, ¿te encuentras mejor?

- si, poco mejor. Remus por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Mi cara debió de demostrar mi desconcierto

- pero…pero, Hermione, no puede salirse con la suya

- Remus prométemelo. Por favor

Sus ojos me miraban con suplica. Suspire resignado, no podía negárselo

- Bien como desees, no se lo contare a nadie, pero a cambio júrame q tendrás cuidado.

Ella asintió lentamente se separo de mi, mis brazos se sintieron de pronto vacíos. Ella se dirigía a las escaleras seguramente para meterse en su cama y hacer que nada había sucedido. Giro la cabeza cuando pronuncie su nombre. Sus rizos quedaron botando unos segundos.

- Si ¿Remus?

- te prometo que jamás te volverá a pasar nada y que siempre me tendrás ahí. Nunca lo olvides

- nunca me olvidare, y por cierto Remus a mi también me tendrás ahí pase lo que pase.

Se metió en su cuarto. Sonreí interiormente, que lindo sueño sería si aceptara que era un licántropo y no se echara a correr como seguramente sucedería.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi cama. Pero yo igual que otra persona de pelo rizo y ojos marrones que estaba a unos metros de distancia no pegue ojo esa noche.

Le había prometido a Hermione que no diría nada pero no le prometí que no le haría pagar a esa alimaña de Lucius lo que había hecho.

**P.O.V. HERMIONE**

Las ojeras eran una clara muestra de la pésima noche q había pasado. Hice caso omiso de las preguntas de mis compañeras, solo una pelirroja de ojos verdes se había mantenido en silencio, mirándome con preocupación.

Bajaron al salón para juntarse con los chicos. Sirius y James se estaban riendo supuestamente de alguna cosa de merodeador nada mas llegar al último escalón Lily se echo rápidamente a sus brazos.

- ¡Ey! Antes no me aguantabas y ahora no aguantas ni una noche sin mi presencia?

- no lo estropees James.

Me había quedando mirando la escena, hasta que me fije en una persona que se encontraba un poco apartada del resto. Nos miramos fijamente. La cara de Remus también mostraba que había pasado una pésima noche.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, mis piernas temblaban sin control, gracias a Merlín que mi capa las ocultaba, alce la cabeza con orgullo, no permitiría que ese espectro notara mi miedo, sentí como me cogian la mano, al girarme mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en unos ojos medio ambarinos que me miraban con compresión y ánimo. Apreté su mano, ese hecho insignificante me armo de valor y me adentre en el comedor con paso decidido. Sentí que una mirada de odio dirigida desde la mesa de las serpientes se me clavaba en la nuca.

Remus se sentó junto a mí, sin soltarme la mano.

Desayune ajena a la conversación. Solo una cuestión me nublaba la mente ¿como era posible que el simple hecho de tener su mano agarrada a la mía me diera el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a quien sea? Era como si su mano creara un escudo impidiendo que mis temores me manejaran a su antojo.

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Qué venganza ara Remus?

Espero no tardar en el siguiente cap pero con los exámenes no se yo

Besos duendeciya


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chics me abría encantado haber colgado un capitulo el 3 de diciembre por que era el cumple de una de mis lectoras y le había prometido colgarlo pero el día anterior estuve asta las cuatro con un trabajo de clases y me quede dormida delante de la pantalla y después además de los exámenes se junto que estuve ingresada dos veces nada importante solo que tenia que estar en observación asta que se me paran los efectos de la enfermedad por eso querida Amia Snape te deseo un ¡feliz cumple! Atrasado

Feliz en tu día amiguita que MERLÍN te bendiga que reine la paz en tu vida y que cumplas muchos mas.

Pues este capitulo te lo dedico a ti

Gracias vuestra paciencia os lo juro

Todos los personajes son de J.

Chaper 5- SALDANDO CUENTAS

Desgraciadamente mi mano tuvo que soltarse de ese escudo protector, menos mal que compartíamos clase. Puesto que todas las palabras que me dijera a mi misma antes de que ese espectro me tocara con sus sucias manos, ahora ya no tenían sentido, era como si lo necesitase, necesitaba esos ojos, de un color cercano al ámbar, que me miraban dándome valor y esos suaves labios regalándome una sonrisa de ánimo, con todo eso me sentía protegida.

Escuche como Sirius le preguntaba al oído de James que me sucedía y como él le respondía que seguramente era la regla, pero la severa mirada de Lily los hizo callar, Remus y yo nos miramos a los ojos, me alegraba que al menos alguien supiera lo ocurrido y no había nadie mejor que Remus para ser mi cómplice, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar con cuanta ternura había actuado anoche, como se había mantenido callado mientras yo mojaba su camiseta con mis lágrimas. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando se escucharon unas frías carcajadas procedentes del final del pasillo, al instante hicieron su aparición el grupo de las serpientes liderados por el autor de las marcas moradas de mi cuerpo, me miro fijamente sin ocultar el odio en su mirada, por unos segundos mis piernas volvieron a temblar ligeramente bajo la túnica, su voz tampoco ocultó su desprecio

- debería estar prohibido, permitir que los despreciables sangres sucias anduvieran por

los mismos pasillos por donde pasan los sangres puras como nosotros si eso os parce poco el viejo ese amante de los muggles nos manda aguantar su miserable existencia en el mismo aula.

Sentí como James, Sirius y Remus se ponían rojos de furia dispuestos a lanzarse contra las serpientes. Antes de que se metieran en problemas Lily y yo los sujetamos por las túnicas de ese modo impidiendo que se enzarzaran en una pelea a puñetazo limpio. Aunque me habría encantado borrar de un buen derechazo esa sonrisa orgullosa que mostraba la asquerosa cara de Lucius. Afortunadamente, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, apareció por detrás, cortando cualquier intento de pelea.

Me senté en el pupitre contiguo al de Remus.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Gire el rostro para fijarme en unos ojos que me miraban llenos de preocupación, produciendo que me conmoviera.

- si, perfectamente

Para mi desgracia mi forma de mentir era nefasta y él se dio cuenta de ello.

- No te preocupes y no lo tengas en cuenta, el no te llega a la punta del zapato. Todo lo que tiene es envidia pura y dura.

La clase paso sin más percances, sentía sin necesidad de girar la cabeza que Lucius no apartaba su nauseabunda mirada y tampoco necesitaba más detalles para saber que, una mueca que mostraba una mezcla de orgullo desprecio y perversa diversión se encontraba presente en su cara.

Me disponía a salir del aula cuando un empujón me echo contra la pared, consiguiendo así que el miserable de Malfoy se colocara delante de mis narices. Unas palabras salieron de su boca dirigida al grupo de serpientes que le rodeaban pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara toda la clase.

- Hay personas que deberían saber que su sitio es siempre estar detrás de otros.

Las risas de los slytherins no tardaron en escucharse, pero fueron rápidamente cortadas por la potente voz de Sirius.

- y tu lugar es una fría celda en Azkaban junto con los tuyos.

Lucius dejo de andar y se giro para enfrentarse a la acusación, fijando una severa mirada en el animago que se alzaba sin dejarse intimidar.

- Cuidado Sirius, quizás seas tú el que acabe en Azkaban.

No pude ahogar la sensación de tristeza que me invadió después de esa frase, para desgracia de Sirius, Lucius tenia razón, o quizás no, le eche una ojeada a Peter que se mostraba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, cada vez quería más a esos muchachos u cada vez me costaba más mostrarme impasible, no poder hacer nada para que la vida de esas personas no fuera tan desdichada. Pero la palabras de Dumbledore proseguían en mi mente, `` una acción modificada en el pasado es una vida cambiada en el futuro´´, pero cada vez era más difícil imaginarme a esos cuatro chicos ( N.T. es de sentido común que se refiere a Remus, James, Lily y Sirius y NO PETER) tan alegres, tan ajenos a los dolorosos sucesos que vivirán quedándose algunos en el camino, que aran que uno de ellos acabe en Azkaban o simplemente que un alma alegre como era Remus acabe consumida por la soledad y la desesperación de ver como sus amigos, su familia, iban desapareciendo. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos, mire a Sirius, intentando que mi sonrisa mostrara todo mi el agradecimiento que sentía en mi interior, el en cambio me guiño un ojo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que provocó que la chicas que observaban la escena suspiraran acaloradas.

- Yale haremos pagar en el partido, ¿verdad Cornamenta?

- Nunca mejor dicho Canuto, le daremos tal paliza que no podrán desviar las miradas del suelo.

- No se espera más del mejor equipo de quidditch que ha pisado Hogwarts, amor.

Seguimos hablando del esperado partido el resto del día.

El día llegaba a su fin, pero nosotros pasábamos por alto ese hecho, nos encontrábamos cómodamente sentados cerca del fuego, hablando de cosas triviales, no quedábamos muchos en la sala común. Cerca de las doce y media, Lily, diciendo que estaba cansada se fue a dormir seguida poco después por James, Peter roncaba en un sillón ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, necesite de rodo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme a su cuello. Sirius, Remus y yo estuvimos charlando de cómo pasaríamos las vacaciones, después de quedar en decirle a Lily y a James que nos iríamos de acampada a algún lugar estas vacaciones, Sirius se fue a su habitación con Peter pegado a sus talones. El silencio ocupó la sala durante unos minutos hasta que fue roto por Remus.

- ¿que tal te encuentras?

- Bien, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy un poco asustada.

- No tienes por que estarlo.

Me levante de mi sillón y me senté a su lado. ¿Por qué lo hice? No sé, simplemente necesitaba sentirme protegida. Remus no oculto su sorpresa por mi acción.

- Gracias por todo Remus.

De pronto mi propio corazón fue dueño de mi cuerpo y le besé en la mejilla.

- Lo…siento, debería irme a dormir.

Me puse en pie rápidamente, tenía que salir de aquí, o si no, no me haría responsable de mis actos. Subí las escaleras sin ser consciente de un aturdido Remus tocaba el lugar donde mis labios habían tocado su piel y mostraba una risa tonta.

Para no tener pesadillas de lo ocurrido anoche o como seguramente sucedería, para no soñar con Remus, me infligí con mi varita un conjuro para dormir sin sueños. Me despertó un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. Después de ducharme y vestirme baje a la sala común para juntarme con lo merodeadores y la pelirroja que se encontraba abrazada a uno de los chicos. En esos momentos mis pies iban en dirección al comedor.

- ¿Que tal dormiste?

- Mejor que ayer, ¿y tu?

- Mucho mejor que ayer.

No me paso desapercibida la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos que mostro su rostro unos instantes pero lo deje pasar, al fin y al cabo aunque era el mas racional, era un merodeador.

- ¿Qué opináis chicos otra salida a las tres escobas?

- ¿Otra? Pero si fuimos hace nada y tenemos que estudiar.

- Venga Hermione, anda, por favor.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermy

- Venga, Lily, tu también no, anda animaros chicas.

- James…tenemos que estudiar.

- venga amor, te prometo que mañana consigo que Sirius se encierre en la biblioteca para estudiar.

- ¡Ey! ¡No hare tal cosa!

- Bien…me lo has prometido.

A pesar de las negaciones del animago, el trato se cerro con un brindis, pero aunque nunca lo llegaría a admitir necesitaba distraerme y la idea de Sirius era perfecta, además de que ver a un merodeador estudiando para una materia sin que el examen fuera al día siguiente no era algo que se mirara todos los días. El desayuno fue muy divertido Sirius se hacia que estaba cabreado con James por hacerle perder una tarde en la aburrida biblioteca, pero mas gracioso fue la cara de James al escucharle decir a Lily que el también iría a la biblioteca, hasta Sirius por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió aguantar las carcajadas, James se parecía a un niño pequeño con los brazos cruzados, los labios enfurruñados y los carrillos hinchados, además de que su piel se iba poniendo cada vez más roja por el hecho de aguantar la respiración.

- Respira cariño, o acabaras tan morado como una berenjena.

- Muy graciosa amor, muy pero que muy graciosa.

En clase aún proseguimos riendo, cuando me senté junto a Remus no pude evitar recordar los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. Me senté con mi cuerpo acalorado ¿pero qué me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué el mera idea de intentar separarme de Remus me dolía?, ¿por qué su preocupación por mí me llenaba de gozo? Intente sin resultado atender a la clase, gemí interiormente ``esto no está bien, Hermione´´. Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos, que cuando mire a mí alrededor me encontraba ya en las tres escobas.

- Hermy, ¿te encuentras en este mundo?

- Lo siento Sirius, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo habíamos notado.

Mire a los ojos a Remus que me observaban con preocupación. En un momento en el cual Lily, James, Sirius y Peter no nos prestaban atención, Remus se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído.

- ¿Estas bien?…criatura.

Criatura, esa palabra me recordó a aquella horrible noche, al píe de la chimenea, Remus me había consolado y había guardado silencio mientras yo soltaba todas mis lágrimas. Volví al presente para toparme con ojos preocupados y llenos de cariño.

- Si…simplemente como ya he dicho tengo mucho en que pensar.

El asintió y se enderezó, gemí interiormente esa simple separación provocaba un dolor en mi corazón. Acaso ¿eso era lo que se sentía el estar enamorada? pero…no…no podía…no podía amar a Remus, no era de su época, en ella él era un profesor, en ella el había muerto ``pero en esta, está vivo, joven y mucho más guapo´´, calle ami conciencia dándole un trago a mi cerveza de mantequilla, esto tenía que acabar, tenía que volver a mi época, cada vez me costaba más luchar contra este sentimiento, su manera de tratarme, su preocupación por mi, hacía que me enamorara de él cada vez más, pero había una cientos de cosas que impedían este amor y una de ellas era el hecho de que si salí con él, cambiaria el futuro y también el hecho de que en algún momento tendría que volver a mi época y no aguantaría amarle ahora para después volver sabiendo que lo único que queda de su existencia es una fría tumba, esa tumba que ya conocía muy bien por las numerosas veces que había ido a visitarla, durante la guerra, Remus había sido de los pocos que se preocupo de los amigos de Harry y no solo de este último, a parte de Dumbledore era en el único que confiaba ciegamente, en poco tiempo pasamos de ser compañeros a grandes amigos, no me acuerdo cuando ocurrió pero un día supe que Remus era para mí algo más que un amigo, pero estaba segura que para mi pesar el solo me miraba como una amiga, cuando me había dado cuenta que lo que había parado la maldición mortal había sido él, sentí como me rompía en mil pedazos, que iba a hacer ahora sin él, sin sus charlas y sus palabras de ánimo y de consuelo que conseguían que mirara la esperanza cuando todo lo creía perdido. Había conseguido asumir que no volvería a verlo, que no volvería a sentir su voz pero el maldito destino provoco que vuelva a verlo.

- ¿Qué os parece si damos un paseo?

Genial no podría seguir por mas tiempo en aquel lugar cerrado

- Me parece genial, canuto.

Nada más escuchar la respuesta de James salimos de las tres escobas en dirección al bosque, James y Lily no tardaron en apartarse del grupo y antes de que me diera cuenta Sirius y Peter habían copiado a la pareja dejándonos a Remus y a mi a solas.

- Se que sonaré insistente pero no hace falta entrar en tu mente para saber que algo grabe te preocupa, algo que hace que tu mente este lejos, sé que as sufrido mucho, pero quizás tus penas pesen menos si compartes la carga, Hermione.

Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, cuanto me gustaría decirte esas palabras, su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación.

- Pensaba en un gran amigo mío. Murió hace poco, lo mato un avada kedabra.

(No se si se escribe así)

Observe que por la cara de Remus pasaron numerosas emociones: tristeza, sorpresa, compasión.

- Lo…siento…de veras…yo…

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada- hice un amago de sonrisa- al fin y al cabo así es la guerra.

Nos mantuvimos callados un rato caminando tranquilamente.

- ¿lo echas de menos? No contestes si no quieres.

- Mucho era mi confidente y mi apoyo, también me enseño grandes cosas, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Por unos días quise morir

- El no habría querido eso, lo más seguro es que lo que a el le gustaría es ver esa gran sonrisa que tienes y que no sintieras pena por el, que vivieras la vida por los dos.

Sentí como las lágrimas se centraban en mis pupilas.

-si…seguramente.

Sentí como paso su brazo por mis hombros.

- Venga, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, ahora estas aquí y te aseguro que no ahí nadie que acabe con los merodeadores.

Sí que lo hay, uno de los vuestros, uno que traicionara al grupo, primero matara a uno, produciendo el encarcelamiento de otro y también provocando la soledad del que queda. Cuanto me gustaría decirle esas palabras el chico que tengo a mi lado.

- ¿Ni siquiera McGonagall?

- Ni siquiera McGonagall, ¡Somos imparables!

Hincho el pecho y alzó la cabeza con aire altivo.

- Nadie lo duda.

- Así que la señorita Lecker duda sobre los merodeadores.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Has herido el orgullo de los merodeadores y nadie sale ileso después de hacerlo.

Se colocó en una posición de lucha delante mía, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- Remus…no…para- se abalanzó en cima de mí- ¡No! ¡Para!.

Las risas provocadas por las cosquillas hicieron que me salieran las lágrimas.

- Por tu propio bien será mejor que te rindas.

- Para…por…favor.

- Ríndete

- Vale…me…rindo.

- Dí que los merodeadores somos los mejores.

-Sois…los…mejores…por…favor…para.

Me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

- No me convences.

- Sois…los…mejores…sois…insuperables…niego…lo…que…dije…antes.

Se levantó ágilmente tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en píe.

- Bien y que no vuelva a suceder, o no seré tan benevolente.

Parecía que se encontraba satisfecho por haber logrado hacerme sonreír. Gracias a Merlín que no había notado como mi cuerpo había subido unos grados de temperatura. Seguramente mi cara mostraba una gran sonrisa puesto que él se relajo un poco más, me recordó a cuando Harry y Ron se empeñaban en mejorarme el humor, cuanto los echaba de menos, pero también había otra cosa que me preocupaba ¿ cuando confiaría, Remus, suficiente en mí como para contarme sobre su licantropía?. Sentí unos pasos dirigiéndose hacía nosotros, pude observar las siluetas de los restantes del grupo en la lejanía, volvimos alegremente al colegio, por la noche antes de irnos a dormir, Lily y yo les recordamos a los chicos la ``cita´´ en la biblioteca al día siguiente para desilusión de los chicos.

El día siguiente fue entre risas y deberes, hasta llegar al tan esperado día del partido. LA mañana del sábado me dio la bienvenida con los rallos del sol y el alboroto que se encontraba en la sala común.

Al bajar me encontré con una Lily sumamente celosa por el hecho de que un grupo de chicas rodeaban a los merodeadores, deseándoles suerte además de otras cosas con la mirada al capitán y al golpeador. En el desayuno el nerviosismo era tan palpable que se pedía coger con las manos. No me paso desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de Remus.

El campo estaba a reventar de gente. Cuando los jugadores del equipo de los leones hicieron su aparición, una bomba de aplausos y gritos se extendió por el campo. Sirius se puso a surfear sobre la escoba, escuche como Remus decía ``chulito´´ por lo bajo. Cuando fue la aparición de las serpientes, los aplausos y los gritos bajaron de intensidad, dieron vueltas sobre el campo. Cuando iba a comenzar el partido la escoba del asqueroso Lucius bajo al césped pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver la ropa de Lucius desaparecer completamente, no tardaron en escucharse las carcajadas de los alumnos, parecía que algo le pasaba a la magia de Lucius como si no funcionara, puesto que por mucho que intentaba desaparecer no conseguía su cometido, al final tapándose como pudo se fue corriendo de allí.

Mire al culpable de aquello, que se reía en silencio, de forma acusadora.

- ¡Que! Te prometí no contar nada pero no prometí que no me vengaría.

Le mire enfadada, mi conciencia de prefecta me impedía verle el lado gracioso a ese suceso, como Minerva lo supiera seguramente lo expulsaría, y yo creyendo que era el más responsable. Había puesto su estancia en Hogwarts pendiendo de un hilo, por vengarse por lo que ese desgraciado me había hecho, de pronto una sensación de cariño invadió al enfado y sorprendiéndome a mi misma le abracé y le di un casto pero tierno beso en los labios. Me puse instantáneamente de roja, rápidamente me puse en píe y salí corriendo del campo sin saber a donde dirigirme, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del licántropo. ¡Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo peor!

**P.O.V. REMUS**

La idea había sido fantástica y mirarlo aún mejor, observe a Hermione que me miraba fijamente con una sebera mirada, espere su bronca pero me quede a cuadros cuando en vez de la charla me abrazó y recibí un casto pero cariñoso beso en los labios, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se separo de mí y echo a correr hacia el bosque pasando completamente de mis gritos. Aún con el recuerdo de sus labios junto a los míos me dispuse a ir tras ella.

Por finnnnnnnnnn acabé dios que largo el doble de un capítulo normal para recompensar el feo de haber tardado 20 días en pasarlo a ordenador bueno pasar una feliz noche buena

Besos

Duendeciya


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ya se no tengo perdón pero es que estuve de trabajos y exámenes hasta arriba, además lo tenía escrito a mano pero estuve ingresada en el hospital y me tuve que poner al día en los estudios y después me fui con el instituto a Francia. ¡ Que sorpresa! Me ha firmado más gente de veras es un gran regalo de navidad me alegro este capítulo va por vosotras aunque abra una parte que a las seguidoras de nuestro querido Snape les molara (tengo debilidad por él y entonces no lo puedo poner de malo) si queréis poneros en contacto con migo mi tuenti es Nerea González Moreno

Os quiero

Espero tener un cap. mas pronto esta vez

Que los lobos aúllen por vosotros en las noches de luna llena

Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas

Duendeciya

CHAPER 6 ** CARPE DIEM**

¡Que había hecho! Había permitido que los sentimientos controlaran mi cuerpo, algo que solo me había ocurrido en la clase de adivinación de tercero, pero esto ya había superado el límite ¡lo había besado! Me había sentido tan protegida, me había enternecido su preocupación por mí. Cuando creí que me había alejado lo suficiente, me senté en una roca, sin darme cuenta que me encontraba en el bosque prohibido. Sentí que unas lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas. Qué caprichoso era el destino, ¿cómo rechazar a la única persona que me había cautivado?, Además, sin aquella diferencia de edad ahora no había excusa de que él era demasiado mayor para engañar mis sentimientos y en el cual me sentía protegida. Es que acaso lo que me sucedía era un castigo, es cierto que lo que me ocurría era por mi culpa, ¿por qué había entrado en aquella extraña tienda?, ¿por qué había pedido aquel deseo? Ahora lo tenía delante, y por mucho que me costara tenía que admitir que ahora no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, y si acepto lo que siento y se lo cuento ¿qué haría cuando volviera a mi propia época y me encontrara con un mundo sin él?, de pronto sentí como algo me oprimía el corazón, un mundo sin él, no, no podía vivir en un mundo donde el no existiera ahora que había compartido tanto con él. Escuche el crujido de una rama rompiéndose a mi espalda.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

De entre los árboles salió la única persona que no deseaba ver en esos momentos, Remus se dirigió hacia mí.

- Hermione ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

- déjame sola por favor.

Se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por mis hombros, que bien me sentía entre ellos, mis nervios se fueron calmando lentamente era como si sus brazos funcionaran como si fuera una tila que me iba llenando de paz.

- no, no te dejare sola Hermy, ni ahora ni nunca, porque me importas, siempre piensas en los demás pero por qué no piensas unos instantes en ti misma, en lo que tú quieres, porque no haces los que te apetece sin pensar en si estas rompiendo alguna regla. Carpe diem, pequeña, aprovecha el momento, porque esta vida solo la viviremos una vez, algunas son mejores que otras pero aun así no dejan de ser importantes por el simple hecho de que solo hay una vida por vivir, por mucho que algunas religiones nos hablen de un paraíso o una reencarnación eso no lo sabemos en absoluto. Por eso te digo Carpe Diem.

Me quede pensando en sus palabras, dentro de mi cabeza una vocecilla me decía que él tenía razón, que no pensara en absoluto, que me lanzara a sus brazos y aprovechara el tiempo en el que estuviera en su época. Mire su rostro, esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amaba, esos ojos que transmitían tanto en esta época y en la otra y esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba besar además de esa cicatriz que le surcaba la ceja que le hacía que e envolviera un aire de misterio y le hacía parecer más malo que bueno.

- cuanto me gustaría seguir tu consejo, pero es imposible.

- lo es si tu quieres que lo sea.

Gire mi rostro para enfrentarme a su mirada, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, olía tan dulce, abrí los labios para poder saborear ese aroma, mis ojos se cerraron para poder registrar mucho mejor todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en mi interior, ¿cambiaria mucho el futuro si lo besaba? Si volvía a sentir esos tiernos labios, esa parte del cuerpo que saboreaba cada rincón de mi piel en casi todos mis sueños, por un momento me gustaría ser tan impulsiva como Ginny y abalanzarme sobre él mientras tuviera tiempo antes de que volviera a 1998 ( n.a. : no se si la fecha es la correcta). Y encontrarme sin su presencia. Mi lucha mental fue rota al sentir una presión en mi boca, abrí los ojos casi al instante pero no hice nada para separarme de esos labios que se habían vuelto mi obsesión, sentí como su lengua me pedía que le permitiera encontrarse con la mía, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, consiguiendo de esa forma que mis deseos tomaran posesión de mi cuerpo permitiéndole a su musculo un enfrentamiento con el mío.

El beso cada vez se tornaba más intenso, su lengua parecía que quería tomar posesión de la mía, mis manos se encontraban en su cabello, mientras que las suyas estaban en mi cintura, nuestros pulmones pedían el tan deseado oxígeno, él se separo unos milímetros provocando que sintiera un gran vacío en mi boca.

-Hermione

Su suspiro me inundo las fosas nasales de mi rostro. algo hizo click en mi cerebro y ahora me encontraba en la nieve con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, mientras mis lagrimas bañaban su rostro inerte, sus ojos ambarinos, antes tan llanos de vida, se mostraban ahora vacios, en ese momento volví al presente notando otra vez sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¡nooooo!- las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro- esto no puede ser…nosotros…yo…lo siento.

Me puse en pie, no podía verle el rostro o si no, no me iría nunca, me di la vuelta y eche a correr. No mire atrás hasta que llegue a mi cama, ¡quería volver a mi época! O habría un momento en el cual los sentimientos tomarían posesión de mi cuerpo y mente, una vocecita inundo mi mente ¿y si no vuelves? ¿No mereces tenerlo y vivir feliz en esta época?, el barullo que llegaba desde el salón me saco de mis auto depresión, perecía que el hecho de que no se hubiera cancelado el partido no les ponía muy alegres, sentí un poco de temor de que Remus les hubiera contado algo. Me encogí aun mas en las sabanas al escuchar a las chicas entrar en la habitación, suspire aliviada al ver que iban a la cama.

Mordí los labios con rabia llevaba tres horas dando vueltas en la cama, resignada me incorpore hasta quedarme sentada, necesitaba dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco, me levanté y me puse la chaqueta intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a las demás.

No sabía dónde me dirigía hasta que me encontré allí, en ese lugar que me había visto llorar cientos de veces en estos últimos meses.

Flash-back

Me sentía destrozada, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no había dormido desde hace dos días puesto que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía a la mente ese desagradable momento, miraba la placa de piedra. Notaba como Harry a mi lado lloraba en el hombro de Ginny la cual estaba igual de destrozada que su pareja. Alastor se puso de pie.

-hace dos días no solo perdimos a un gran maestro tampoco perdimos a un simple muchacho. No, lo que perdimos fue a un compañero y un gran amigo, una persona con la que podías contar siempre, que pensaba en los demás todo el tiempo e intentaba ayudarte en todo lo que podía, un muchacho con una inteligencia prodigiosa, muchos de nosotros si hubiéramos tenido la vida de este chico nos habríamos rendido al principio pero el siempre lo llevaba sobre sus hombros todos los días y a pesar de eso siempre se mostraba jovial. Hace dos días perdimos a una parte de nosotros. Remus, la orden ya no era la misma sin el cariño de Lily, las bromas de James pero ahora será peor sin tu infinita paciencia reúnete con ellos y diles que los extrañamos.

Creo que esa era la primera vez que veía a ojo loco llorar, al acabar Sirius tomo la palabra su rostro estaba deformado por el dolor.

-tenía yo 11 años cuando me subí a un tren con destino al lugar que se transformaría en mi segundo hogar, me introduje en un compartimento donde se encontraba un muchacho de un revoltoso pelo negro y sonrisa cálida, James y yo nos hicimos colegas al instante, cuando el tren ya se puso en marcha entro un chico alto y de aspecto fatigado preguntando tímida pero educadamente si podía entrar, seguido rápidamente por una persona que no se merece ser recordada. Fue en ese compartimento donde los merodeadores se conocieron, siempre fuiste un colega en el que podías contar, lunático. `` Si os alegáis de mi lo entenderé´´ te acuerdas de esa frase, lo dijiste en tercero cuando supimos tu secreto ¿Cómo nos íbamos a alejar de ti?, éramos los merodeadores y estaríamos juntos por siempre, en quinto nos conseguimos transformar en animagos y a partir de ese momento ni la luna logro separarnos y ahora, ya no estás aquí. Espero que en donde te encuentres esteas con James y Lily- las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- dile que los quiero y recuerda que siempre estaréis vivos en mis recuerdos.

Sirius tenía aspecto de darlo todo por perdido, al acabar me puse en pie todos me miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Remus si estuvieras vivo te preguntaría ¿por qué lo hiciste? Remus no era solo mi profesor ni tampoco un miembro más de la orden. No, Remus fue la única persona que al llegar de una misión no le preocupaba solo Harry- ahora la gente se mostraba un poco culpable- si no que se preocupaba por nosotros también. Fue aquel que se quedo toda una noche en vela a mi lado por el simple acto de apaciguar mis nervios porque al día siguiente tenía los éxtasis finales, una persona que cuando querías llorar se sentaba a tu lado con pañuelos extra, no solo era el mejor profesor que tuve en toda mi vida si no que era un amigo que te empujaba hacia arriba cuando la cuesta era muy empinada, que si tu día era gris no tardaba en pintártelo de amarillo con su sonrisa, un compañero que cuando tenías el alma herida y rótate la curaba con vendas ¿ quién lo hará ahora que ya no estás?, Remus te necesito, que haré si ya no tengo tu hombro donde para llorar, no cumpliste tu promesa, te fuiste como hicieron mis padres.

Ya no pude más y me derrumbe allí mismo, sentí como unos brazos me recogían antes de llegar al suelo.

Fin del flash-back

Sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, se me hacia extraño ver ese claro del jardín de howarts sin la palca de piedra que se había colocado en su memoria, tan profunda estaba en mis penas que no escuche como alguien se acechaba.

- Buen lugar para desahogarte

Por efecto de la guerra mi varita no tardo en alumbrar el pálido rostro de Severus Snape.

- Tranquila Lecker al igual que tu yo también vengo a desahogar mis penas, pero observo que este lugar ya está ocupado a sí que me iré y podrás volverte a encerrar en tus pensamientos.

Sin que pudiera impedirlo las palabras salieron de mi boca.

- No, está bien, podemos compartir el lugar.

Severus me miraba curioso y cauteloso a la vez, como si esperara que fuera una trampa. Se sentó en la hierba a unos metros en frente de mí.

- y yo que creía que en la casa de los leones no existía la tristeza, ¿problemas con los palurdos de tus amigos?

Observe fijamente a ese niño que acabaría siendo ese profesor huraño que sentía cierta satisfacción torturándola.

- simplemente pensaba en la gente que perdí en esta guerra sin sentido, pero eso a ti te da lo mismo, tienes los mismo horribles ideales que esos que se enorgullecen de purificar el mundo mago.

Al acabar volví a sumirme en mis recuerdos, pensé que Severus se iría o me lanzaría una maldición por insultar sus ideas, por eso me esperaba más un avada kedavra que la frase que dijo a continuación.

- No estás tan segura.

¿A qué se refería? Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora intentando encontrarle sentido a la frase.

-¿qué quieres decir?

- Haber si lo entiendes de este modo, un gato que se pasa todo el día entre perros ¿se transforma en perro?

- No, será un gato con costumbres perrunas pero un gato igualmente.

- Entonces yo soy una persona con costumbres de sangres puras.

- Dirás costumbres mortífagas.

- Como quieras no deseo discutir.

- ¿y tú por que estas aquí?

- Insulto a mis impulsos y a mi estupidez

En esos momentos recordé que Harry me había dicho un día que Severus había sido amigo de su madre antes de entrar en hogwarts y su amistad siguió manteniéndose a pesar de pertenecer a casas enfrentadas, hasta que un día le llamo sangre sucia y por muchas disculpas que le pidió después ellas siguió enfadada, en esos momentos Harry se había mostrado orgulloso de ella pero ahora observaba con mis propios ojos lo arrepentido que se encontraba su futuro profesor de pociones.

- Has intentado pedir disculpas

- Mil veces y mi orgullo slytherin va acabar por impedírmelo.

- No dejes de intentarlo, pero quizás yo pueda echarte una mano.

Me miro entre curioso y sorprendido.

- Y que quieres a cambio.

Solté un bufido.

- Acaso los de tu casa no comprenden que hay personas que hacen cosas por pura y simple caridad

- Cuesta entenderlo pero ahora es imposible

- ¿por qué?

Observe como Severus bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba tristemente ¿ese será mi temible profesor de pociones? ¿El murciélago de las mazmorras? Si se lo contara a mis compañeros se reirían en mi cara.

- La persona con la que sale no es que me tenga mucho aprecio.

- y ella es del tipo de chicas que se deja influir por los demás…

- ¡no! Ella es del tipo de chica que sabe lo que quiere sin importar lo que opine la gente

- Entonces sigue en tus trece y no te rindas.

El me miro fijamente a los ojos, su rostro mostro una media sonrisa.

- Bueno Lecker, ha sido un placer hablar contigo y que esto no se te suba a la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, nos dirigimos al castillo en silencio para no ser pillados por Flinch, llegamos a las escaleras y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, cuando me encontraba en la mitad de las escaleras él me llamó.

- ¿sí?

- Como le cuentes a alguien todo lo ocurrido esta noche, te echare un maleficio que hará que no tengas ganas de volver a abrir la boca ni siquiera para comer. ¿Lo has entendido?

Le sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos, me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia mi sala común. Ahora lo tenía claro me daba lo mismo cuanto tiempo me quedara en esta época haría todo lo posible por impedir las muertes de mis nuevos amigos.

**Como me castigaron un mes sin ordenador os cuelgo lo q tengo en realidad a mano son paginas así que ya veréis besos y gracias por vuestra paciencia**


	7. Chapter 7

Ola, se que tendría q ser condenada por haber estado tanto tiempo sin colgar pero con los exámenes y pasar todo esto a limpio no podía. También esta q mi hermano hace la primera comunión este verano y no hay mucho tiempo, bueno y aquí la segunda parte del sexto capítulo.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Con cariño duendeciya

Entre en mi cuarto haciendo lo máximo posible por no hacer el mínimo ruido, suspire aliviada de que mis compañeras no se habían percatado de mi ausencia, acepte la seguridad y la calma que me ofrecían mis sabanas y acudí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté a causa de los curiosos rallos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y también de los gritos que se escuchaban en la sala común, me vestí y me dispuse a ver el por qué de tanto jaleo.

- Te he dicho ya cinco veces, ¡que no fuimos nosotros!

- Cálmate Canuto

- No Cornamenta, vale que digan que soy egocéntrico, presumido, Casanova pero mentiroso ¡nunca!

- ¿qué estás sucediendo aquí?

- Buenos días amor, nada, que nos echan la culpa a nosotros por lo sucedido en el partido.- James había rodeado la cintura de Lily con sus brazos, esta se aparto para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿acaso no fuisteis vosotros?

- no, lo juro—James había cambiado su rostro sonriente por uno serio mientras q miraba a Lily a los ojos.

- James… no jures cosas que no son...—aun así Lily parecía dudosa como si esta vez sí que creyera al traste de su novio

No puede permitir que siguieran siendo juzgados equivocadamente así que interrumpí el sermón de Lily.

- yo les creo, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver.

- y tú ¿cómo lo sabes? Acaso tuviste algo que ver con ellos?

- ¡OLLE! A ella no la metas en esto.

Remus y Sirius se habían colocado entre el muchacho que me había acusado y yo

- tranquilos chicos, que piense lo que quiera, no me importa.

Me acerque al chico y lo mire a los ojos me sorprendí al ver que se parecía a Oliver, seguramente el que tenía enfrente era su padre, al parecer el amor por ese estúpido deporte era hereditario.

- pero te juro que ellos no fueron, además quien de aquí no odia a Malfoy y acepta de que te reíste de ese creído al verse ridiculizado, no niegues que deseabas hacérselo o por lo menos que otros se lo hicieran. ¿Acaso miento?

El Oliver del pasado bajó la vista para después mirar a los merodeadores.

- lo siento, ella tiene razón, pero si fuisteis vosotros mi enhorabuena, ya tardaba en probar un poco de su medicina.

- te aseguro Kevin que nos habría gustado hacerlo nosotros y quien allá sido que dé la cara puesto que gustosamente lo admitiríamos entre nosotros.

Después de este percance nos dispusimos a irnos a desayunar, iba a salir por la cuadro cuando alguien me sujeto del brazo impidiéndome salir, me gire para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos ambarinos. Había intentado no mirarle desde que me levante.

- Hermione por favor no me ignores, por favor insúltame, enfádate, pégame haz lo que desees pero no me ignores, eso me mata lentamente, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, tu estas pasando por un momento difícil y yo mientras me aprovecho de ti, nunca he conocido una mente tan brillante como la tuya ni una persona más tierna. Contigo e pasado unos de los momentos mas maravillosos de mi vida, no me preguntes en que momento me empece a fijar en ti, pero creo, que el primer día que te encontré ya me causastes una gran impresión y e hecho todo lo posible para que contaras conmigo como amigo, pero todo se ha tirado por la borda espero que me perdones, no era mi intención, los sentimientos cojieron las riendas de mi cuerpo y no pude…

Al verle de esa forma con los ojos suplicantes y los hombros caídos con aspecto de melancolía, no pude evitar sentir cariño por un muchacho que acausa de un suceso ocurrido de niño no había podido tener todo el amor y cariño que le correspondía.

Su mano aun no había soltado mi brazo, pose mi mano en la suya.

- Remus… no quiero q vuelvas a pensar que as perdido mi amistad, me has apollado cuando más lo necesité y siempre has estado a mi lado – no pude reprimirme darle un abrazo- sin vosotros estaría sola… y me encantaría que la situación fuera diferente por que entonces te aseguro que me lanzaría a tus brazos y no te dejaría marchar nunca de mi lado.

Él mientras hablaba había ido abrazandome por la cintura de forma cautelosa y con miedo de que me apartara enfada por responder a mi abrazo de esa forma, yo en cambio apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Qué situación?

- no se tiempo estaré aquí, no se si me quedare meses, años, toda mi vida o si me ire mañana y lo ultimo que deseo es hacerte daño.

- ya te dije, carpe diem, al menos si te fueras, te irias con el recuerdo de los momentos que he pasado a tu lado.

- pero…

- dejame acabar, voy a cortejarte, por así decirlo, no me dare por vencido,te lo prometo, no me importa cuantos segundos, minutos o horas te queden de tiempo te demostrare lo mucho que te quiero. No sabes el dolor que siento el no poder probar tus labios .

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que le besara mientras que otra me decía que me alejara de allí lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitieran.

Entonces sin poder impedirmelo nuestra frase salió de mis labios una frase que nos decíamos mutuamente antes de una batalla o una misión una frase con doble significado y que nos daba esperanzas a cada uno de nosotros.

-bien Remus si tan empeñado estas, que los lobos aúllen por ti en las noches de luna llena ( esta frase la recogí de la gran escritora laura gallego).

Me separe de él pero le pude escuchar murmurar ``lobo´´, ``luna llena´´ y ``peligroso´´

- ¿ Qué dices?

- nada, estraña frase. Te puedo preguntar de donde la sacastes?

- era la frase de ánimo que teníamos yo y un… gran amigo… ¡ vamos a desayunar! ¡me muero de hambre!

- estar al lado de Sirius te afecta.

Al llegar, los demás ya iban por la mitad de su almuerzo. Sirus y james estaban hablando sobre el posible autor de la broma, Remus y yo nos miramos divertidos por nuestro pequeño secreto

Mientras desayunaba sentí una mirada en la nuca cargado de un profundo odio, no precisaba girarme para saber que procedía de un odioso rubio presumido, al acabar nos dispusimos a ir cada uno a nuestras clases, mientras que a los otros les tocaba alquimia, Lily y yo nos fuimos a aritmacia. Estábamos llegando cuando una sombra se interpuso en nuestro camino, me disponía a sacar la varita pero me detuve al reconocer a Severus, le regale una sonrisa siendo para mi sorpresa respondida por otra, pero lo hizo con tanta rapidez que por un momento pensé que me lo había imaginado, a diferencia que yo Lily no estaba muy contenta por su presencia.

- ¿Qué quieres Severus?

- hablar, te lo prometo, solo quiero hablar, nada más.

- y por que iba yo a escucharte además debemos ir a clase.

Mi futuro y severo profesor de pociones de mostraba tan derrotado que no me resistí a echarle una mano.

- Lily aun faltan cinco minutos ¿te podemos ayudar en algo, Snape?

El clavo su vista en mí y yo le guiñe un ojo para darle ánimos.

- Lily lo siento, te juro que no sé que me paso, yo no tengo sus ideales, de veras jamás quise decir esas palabras, Lily perdóname.

- Severus no creo ninguna de tus palabras, tus disculpas son vacías y sin sentimiento al igual que tu corazón, adiós Severus.

Paso por su lado con andares orgullosos, Severus bajo la vista hacia el suelo, yo me había quedado estática en mi sitio a unos metros pero aun así sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

- es imposible

- nada es imposible, pero yo creo que más que decirle a Lily que no sigues sus ideales tendrás que demostrárselo

- ¿y cómo lo hago?

- no se pero empezar a dejar de besar el suelo que besa Lucius es un buen principio.

- yo no hago eso.-su rostro mostraba una mueca de desagrado.

- pues en Hosmeade parecía lo contrario, es en momentos como aquel donde puedes demostrar que no sigues sus ideales, hazlo y Lily te escuchara.

- bien seguiré tu consejo, vete o llegaras tarde a tu clase.

- adiós Severus y suerte, ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que Lily está molesta porque no puede olvidar vuestra amistad por mucho que lo intente.

- espero que aciertes en el hecho de que aun no olvido nuestra amistad, hasta pronto Hermione y creo que me equivoque contigo al principio.

- eso es un cumplido?

- si lo quieres ver de esa forma más bien yo lo llamaría una corrupción.

- está bien, hasta otra Severus.

Me dirigí a clases, quizás mi misión de cambiar el futuro podría comenzar con arreglar la destrozada amistad de Lily y Severus. Cuando llegue a mi lugar junto a la pelirroja esta me dirigió una mirada furibunda.

- no lo soporto

- quizás esta verdaderamente arrepentido.

- yo no lo creo, es más seguro…

Menos mal que llego la profesora, puesto que no me habría gustado discutir con Lily. Al acabar la clase ella ya se mostraba como si nada hubiera sucedido, nos dirigimos a donde quedáramos con los chicos para ir a defensa contra las artes oscuras, me resultaba extraño sentarme junto con mi futuro profesor de dicha clase, la clase fue practica y tuve la oportunidad de ver a los merodeadores en acción, a causa de los reflejos agudizados por la guerra no me fue difícil ganarle a mi contrincante que no era otro que Remus.

El profesor llamo a toda la clase.

- Chicos ahora quiero duelos slytherin-griffindor.

Mis ojos observaron como Lucius se dirigía hacia mí, me alce amenazante ya le vencería bastantes veces en el futuro y de joven solo sería un juego de niños, pero Remus se coloco delante de él desafiándolo, también mire que Lily lucharía con una chica rubia que imagine que sería Narcisa y Sirius y James no tuvieron más opción que enfrentarse a los gorilas de Crable y Golde padres, aunque apostaría lo que fuera que a ellos le gustaría mucho mas enfrentarse contra Severus, el cual se encontraba en paradero desconocido, a mis oídos llego la conversación de Remus y Lucius.

- ¿acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?

- yo no te tengo miedo, traidor a la sangre arruinado.

Remus cerró los puños fuertemente.

- comencemos pues.

Sentí como una persona se colocaba a mi lado.

- Creo que no tenemos más remedio que ser contrincantes, Lecker.

- intentare ser blanda contigo Snape.

- Te lo propongo algo

- el que

- no soy tonto Lecker y sé que con hechizos defensivos no tengo ninguna oportunidad, así que en vez de utilizarlos que tal si intentamos neutralizarlos o desviarlos?

- me parece bien.

Tenía que admitir que me entusiasmaba la idea y el Severus de mi época era un fantástico duelista y este no parecía ser malo además de esa forma me entretendría bastante

- ¿dónde estabas al principio de clase?

- detrás de ti

Comenzamos el duelo. Minutos después toda la clase incluido el profesor no observaba con la boca abierta, después de una agotadora pero entretenida hora la varita de Severus acabo en mis manos.

- excelente duelo- nos sonreímos mientras nos dábamos las manos y yo le entregaba la varita- y excelente contrincante.

- No me puedo creer que le dieras la mano.

- cállate ya Sirius.

Nos encontrábamos en el lago, era nuestra hora libre antes del almuerzo y ya me estaba cansando de hablar del duelo de Severus, cogí mi libro y me senté sola en la orilla del lago, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, sabía quién era podría reconocer su aroma en cualquier parte.

- ¿molesto?

- tú? Remus tú jamás me molestarías.

- ¿donde pasaras las vacaciones de navidad?

No pude impedir que mi voz saliera melancólica, sería las primeras navidades en siete años que nos las celebraría con Harry, Ron o Ginny la cual se había transformado en mi mejor amiga junto con Luna.

- Lo más seguro es que las pase aquí, ¿y tú? ¿Iras con tus padres?

- pues no, mis padres se irán de viaje por un asunto del ministerio,- sus ojos se oscurecieron- ¿o acaso te incomoda pasarlas conmigo?

- ¡noooo! Es mas no son fechas para pasarlas sola.

- ¡ey! parejita hay que ir al comedor o mis tripas acabaran comiéndome.

Las horas pasaron rápido y ya me encontraba intentando arroparme en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sin resultado, me estire derrotada en la cama y me pregunte si Severus estaría en el claro esta noche y después de un minuto me levante en silencio dispuesta a comprobarlo.

Al principio creí que me encontraba sola en el claro, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irme me fije en una sombra que se encontraba recostada en la baja rama de un árbol, me acerque silenciosamente hasta encontrarme debajo.

- ¿pensando en Lily o mirando las estrellas?

Casi me hacho a reír a carcajadas al ver como casi se cae del susto, ya en el suelo me frunció el ceño y después me mostro su típica media sonrisa.

- esto se está volviendo una costumbre.

- es un buen lugar para escapar de la realidad y fundirte con la naturaleza.

- ¿y tú de qué o de quien quieres escapar?

- de todo

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

- ¿pasaras las navidades en Howarts?

- si, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir ¿y tú, irás a casa?

- ¿y ver como mi padre borracho le pega a mi madre mientras me desprecia? No gracias.

Su rostro se había vuelto serio y con cada palabra que pronunciaba sus ojos se habían ido oscureciendo cada vez más

- lo siento no era mi intención

- no pasa nada pero a cambio…-su rostro mostro una sonrisa maquiavélica que a mí me puso los pelos de punta- tú tendrás que contar algo trágico de tu vida.

Después de pensarlos unos minutos me decidí a contarle mis penurias al fin y al cabo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y Severus parecía la persona idónea para contarle algo sin miedo a que te arrepintieras de habérselo contado después.

- la guerra mato a mis padres y una de las personas que mas amaba se interpuso entre un Avada Kedavra y yo, además de haber sufrido más de siete veces la maldición Cruciatus.

- bien vale, sin lugar a dudas tu vida es mas jodida que la mía no conozco otra vida peor.

- pues yo sí, la de un hombre que se dedicaba a enseñar pociones en una escuela, es el mejor que he conocido en esa materia, pero por un error se unió a los mortífagos y sin pretenderlo puso la vida de la persona que amaba en peligro de muerte, por mucho que le rogo a Voldemort que no le hiciera daño no fue escuchado, después de eso se volvió amargado y huraño provocando que lo más sencillo fuera odiarlo.

- pero déjame adivinar tu no lo odiabas.

- era un gran maestro, estricto pero uno de los mejores maestros que he tenido y demostró su arrepentimiento, poniendo su vida en peligro pues acabo siendo un espía y gracias a él nos adelantábamos a muchísimos ataques de los seguidores de esa sabandija.

- es difícil ponerse en su lugar.

- no tan difícil imagínate que es a Lily a quien pones en punto de mira de Voldemort.

- ¡yo nunca haría eso!

- tú imagínatelo

- me torturaría todo la vida si no me la acabo quitando.

- como ves nuestra vida no es tan mala, siempre las habrá peores.

- no sabes el dicho `` mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos´´.

- si pero nos ayuda a que la carga se mas liviana - si pero nos ayuda a que la carga que llevamos sobre los hombros se menos pesada.

- si lo ves de ese modo.

De esa manera pasaron los días, por el día estaba con Lily y los merodeadores y por las noches las pasaba charlando con Severus, descubrí que era un muchacho muy inteligente, que tenía alma de explorador, una persona con la que se puede hablar además de que es un chico al que le puedes contar cualquier cosa porque puedes estar segura de que no diría nada y que su manera fría de ver las cosas hacia que jugara con la ironía para darle un humor negro a cualquier situación.

Ahora estábamos esperando para entrar en defensa contra las artes oscuras, solo faltaban dos días para los exámenes finales y para poder disfrutar de las esperadas vacaciones de navidad. Lily y yo nos encontramos apoyadas en la pared esperando a los chicos, pero nuestra tranquilidad fue rota por Lucius y su séquito.

- debería estar prohibido que los sangre sucia estean aquí, puesto que no hacen otra cosa más que estropear el día e infectar a la magia, deberían ser expulsado al asqueroso mundo muggel al que pertenecen y no dejarles…

Una voz no tardo en interrumpir el discurso de ese ser de inteligencia limitada, todos me nos yo se encontraban sorprendidos por el autor de la interrupción.

- Lucius mantén tu bífida lengua dentro de la boca, ya cansan tus palabras sin sentido además de que empiezas a resultar un estorbo inútil.

- pero… como te atreves Lucius son unas sangres su…

- por lo que veo estás inferiores sangres sucias como tú las llamas son as más inteligentes de la escuela, son ellas las causantes de que Griffindor gane la copa de las casas, eso demuestra la ausencia de esa inferioridad a la magia que de la que tanto hablas.

Severus tenía una mueca irónica, el profesor llego en ese momento, Lucius entro realmente molesto, mostrando lo que pensaba de Severus sentándose en la otra esquina con otro compañero.

Como Remus se encontraba en la enfermería recuperándose de la su transformación de la noche anterior bueno esa era la realidad, pero él nos había dicho que iba a visitar a sus abuelos enfermos, me encontraba sin compañero, entonces me senté con Severus, sin darle importancia a las miradas de reproche de las dos casas.

- Lily aun no se repuso de la sorpresa.

- espero que funcione, al haberme enfrentado al príncipe de slytherin, toda la casa estará en mi contra.

- lo siento.

- no lo hagas, la soledad es una vieja amiga mía y no me disgusta su compañía.

- no es bueno estar solo en esta vida.

Me regalo su típica sonrisa torcida.

- no se si capte mal todos los acontecimientos de estos días pero no estoy completamente solo.

Le mire a esos ojos negros preguntándome cuanto debería de haber sufrido su profesor para dejar de ser ese muchacho irónico pero alegre y comprensivo y acabar siendo ese hombre serio gruñón y desconfiado.

Le devolví la sonrisa-

- claro los libros y las pociones son una leal compañía.

El final de la clase llego antes de lo imaginado. Severus se mostro imperturbable a las miradas de odio que le dirigían sus compañeros de casa. Cuando nos encontrábamos recogiendo los libros para irnos, apareció en el centro del pupitre de Severus un pergamino doblado a la mitad dirigido a este, tras lanzarle un hechizo para comprobar que no había ningún maleficio, Severus lo cogió y lo leyó, observe como su rostro se fue relajando con cada palabra que iba leyendo, al acabar me miro, me guiño un ojo me regalo su media sonrisa y se fue dejándome confundida en mi sitio. Y confundida me pase el resto del día, en el comedor las serpientes se sentaron lo más alejados de él dándole la espalda para demostrar su desprecio, pero eso no parecía importarle, puesto que él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche al ir al claro tenía un cierto temor de no encontrármelo ¿y si las serpientes se desahogaban en su sala común, donde ningún profesor iría en su ayuda?, al llegar y no verlo allí, me puse a temblar al ver que mis temores eran ciertos, cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta para avisar a un profesor unas manos me taparon los ojos.

- Sev… Severus?

- acaso esperabas a otro? Si quieres me voy.

- parvo, me has asustado, ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo ¿está claro?

- alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo para venir aquí.

- si venga mófate de mí, esto me pasa por preocuparme por alguien.

- ¿estabas preocupada por mi? Y eso por qué?

- quizás por las consecuencias de tu acción?

Nos quedamos en un silencio agradable, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- quien te envió la carta? Estuviste raro después de leerla

- era de Lily

- ¡de Lily! ¿Y que ponía?

- me agradecía que os hubiera defendido, pero que tendría que hacer muchas cosas para demostrarle que cambie.

- lo lograste

- yo creo que lo logramos.

Me paso un brazo por los hombros y yo solté un suspiro de alivio por fin las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

Y hasta aquí todo espero colgar lo más pronto posible feliz vacaciones.

Travesura realizada

Besos

Duendeciya


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero tengo mis razones mi abuelo murió y mientras yo escribí el capitulo a mano en el hospital después de eso no me encontraba con fuerzas para pasarlo y se lo pedí a una amiga la cual se paso pasándolo más de tres meses y ahora se le fastidio el ordenador y lo perdió tanto como lo del ordenador como los papeles así que este es una nuevo y siento que sea tan corto espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta y sigáis disfrutando de la historia.

Algunos pensaran que nuestros protagonistas se enamoraron muy rápido (es algo que no me gusta en muchos fics) pero dentro de poco descubriréis que esto tiene un porqué y que se podría decir que es lo principal en la trama y sin nada más que decir A LEERRRRRRRRR

**BIENAVENTURADOS LOS QUE ME COPIAN PUES ELLOS HEREDARAN MIS DEFECTOS**

**Decir NO al plagio**

**QUE LOS LOBOS AULLEN POR VOSOTROS EN LAS NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

**JURO SOLENNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

**DUENDECIYA**

**CÁPITULO 8 – MI LLAMA INTERIOR**

Los días pasaron tan tranquilamente como pueden pasar en un colegio de magia y hechicería, por el día estaba con mis amigos y por las noches estaba con Sev, el cual conseguía que cada día Lily estuviera más cerca de perdonarlo, por otro lado tal y como se había dicho la mayoría de las serpientes dejaron de hablarle.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en estos momentos sino que tal y como había prometido Remus comenzó a "cortejarla" le llevaba el bolso, la acompañaba a la biblioteca, pero lo que más le gustaba eran esas tardes junto al lago, le recordaban a las tardes que pasaba en su época junto con su profesor, tanto el Remus joven como el Remus mayor eran unas personas tranquilas y que sabían escuchar además de comprensivas agradecía a los dioses que el licántropo no cambiara.

- En que piensas?

- en nada, simplemente en lo apacible que es este lugar.

- tenias algún lugar como este en tu anterior colegio?

- si, muy parecido, pero era la compañía la que hacía de ese lugar un sitio en el cual huir de los problemas.

- espero que mi compañía haga algo parecido

- ten por seguro de que lo haces.

Me ayudo a levantarme para ir a clase, cada vez, las esperanzas de volver se hacían cada vez más lejanas, pero en realidad no me molestaba cada vez miraba en los merodeadores y en la pelirroja la familia que había llegado a conseguir con Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny y Neville.

Por eso mismo y después de que Lily y James me lo rogaran había aceptado tener una cita con Remus, en realidad estaba de los nervios el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y el sábado parecía a años de distancia pero ahora entraba en la última clase del viernes.

Una nota se deslizo por encima de mi pergamino, con el ceño fruncido la desdoble

_Llego a mis oídos que aceptaste una cita con el mansito de Lupin, no preguntare la causa de ese…suceso. _

_Te deseo que sea una tarde llevadera._

_Severus_

Sonreí cerrándola y guardándola en el bolsillo, en estos días me había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Severus y su manera de desearme que disfruta de la tarde.

La cena fue divertida, menos por las indirectas bastante directas de Sirius de que conocía ciertos lugares donde podríamos ¨ hablar¨ tranquilamente, Remus y yo parecíamos que estábamos compitiendo para haber quien estaba más rojos.

Al terminar la cena subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero para mí desgracias Lily me tubo despierta durante horas diciéndome que ropa me pondría al día siguiente, peleando con mis rizos y haciendo pruebas de maquillaje. Cuando acabo estaba exhausto, y mi inquieta compañera me mando dormir para que no acabara con ojeras cuando me despertara.

El despertar no fue mucho mejor, después de un desayuno express de 5 minutos y dos horas de arreglos al fin estaba lista, verdaderamente Lily era un as para esto vestía una falda plisada mostaza, un suéter blanco a ganchillo flojo, unas botas marrones tapadas con unos mullidos calentadores marrón clarito de lana, mi pelo caía con gracia sobre mis hombros u un coqueto gorro marrón a juego con la bufanda del mismo color le daba un lindo toque, el maquillaje era natural un ligero gloss y un colorete del tono de mi piel los ojos solo tenían una fina línea negra provocando un efecto de mirada felina, verdaderamente me sentía tan guapa como me sintiera en el baile del torneo.

En la sala se escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones, cogí aire y bajé por las escaleras, los merodeadores se silenciaron al llegar, con cara de asombro pero mis ojos solo miraban al licántropo, este parecía que había visto un milagro una tímida sonrisa se formo en mis labios, siendo respondida por otra.

- pero quien es este ángel que tenemos aquí?

- no se Canuto, debemos de haber muerto y estamos en el cielo.

- chicos queréis dejarlas tonterías. Venga vámonos.

Lily cogió a su novio del brazo y dándole una colleja al pelinegro salieron de la sala común, dejándonos a solas.

- estas verdaderamente preciosa Sirius tiene razón pareces un ángel.

- gracias tu también estas muy bien.

El licántropo vestía una camisa a pequeños cuadrados gris y negra y unos vaqueros de estilo gastado, verdaderamente se veía apuesto.

Subimos a un carro, mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo pude observar que mi amiga le decía algo en el oído a su pareja y este se lo decía a Sirius, provocando que este riera por lo bajo, Peter mientras los miraban con el ceño confundido, por lo demás el trayecto paso entre bromas y recuerdos o más bien antiguas bromas de los merodeadores.

No levábamos ni tres minutos en Hosmeade cuando Lily arrastro a su novio a ver una supuesta capa que viera la salida anterior y canuto con el brazo sobre los hombros del traidor se encaminaba al pub las tres escobas, todo esto por supuesto me olía a pelirroja por todos lados.

- ejem…creo que estamos solos, heeee…a donde te gustaría ir

- que tal si damos un paseo por el bosque?

- tu mandas.

Comencé la marcha, en todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando sobre diversas cosas y entre risas y anécdotas llegamos a un lindo claro con una piedra al medio me senté sobre ella quedando el licántropo enfrente, este miraba hacia a sus botas que hacia dibujos en la nieve.

- ven siéntate a mi lado,

Él lo hizo, pero aun se podía cortar su tensión con un cuchillo.

``Venga Hermione carpe diem, no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás en esta época ¿y si te quedas para siempre? ¿Acaso crees que él te esperara por siempre?´´

- esto es algo incomodo.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñamiento

- si… pero no es por ti, solo que se podría decir que las citas y yo somos de mundos diferentes.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero siguió mirando al suelo.

- se podría decir que estamos en el mismo bando.

No pude impedir la risa que me vino al verlo tan avergonzado al decirlo, parecía un niño que acababa de admitir que había robado un chupachupa en el quiosco de la plaza. El me miro confundido, parecía tan adorable con esos ojos sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando, mi interior comenzó a arder pero en este momento no me percate de ello, el me miraba a los ojos como si estuviera esperando que acabara reconsiderando lo que iba a hacer, pero yo aun así me seguí acercando, nuestros labios estaban solo a unos milímetros de distancia, cuando se juntaron algo ocurrió en mi interior fue como una explosión interna pero a la vez como si solo hubiera tenido una mitad de mi alma y no lo hubiera sabido nunca y ahora hubiera encontrado la mitad que me faltaba, unos segundos después su lengua se junto con la mía avivando aun mas mi llama interior. Después de unos minutos el beso acabo, aun mareada por el beso mire sus ojos que también parecían nublados y confundidos.

¿Acaso habría sentido lo mismo que yo?

**Ya está el esperado beso espero no tardar tanto en el próximo**

**Besos **

**DUENDECIYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa sigo viva, ya sé que llevo más de un año sin actualizar pero fue un año muy duro en muchos aspectos, pero ha ocurrido algo especial y es que por primera vez me he enamorado, entonces mi pánico que era no poner verdaderamente correcto el amor ya que era un tema del cual tenía desconocimiento. Sé que es corto pero estoy recuperándome de una operación.**

**BIENAVENTURADOS LOS QUE ME COPIAN PUES ELLOS HEREDARAN MIS DEFECTOS**

**Decir NO al plagio**

**QUE LOS LOBOS AULLEN POR VOSOTROS EN LAS NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

**JURO SOLENNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**

**DUENDECIYA**

**P.O.V. REMUS**

Mi respiración aún estaba entrecortada, el beso había sido fantástico ni en sueños me lo había imaginado mejor, pero algo anormal había acontecido en él, y por la cara de la otra persona junto a mí, esta también lo había sentido. Sus ojos mostraban un remolino de sentimientos, ¿y si yo era el único iluso y a ella no le había gustado?

- Mione yo… de veras que lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir…no se en que pensaba y…

Mi mente no paraba de gritarme que me callara, que disfrutara, que no estropeara el que sin duda fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Pero mi intento por hacerme el bochorno más grande de mi vida fue cortado por unos cálidos y dulces labios, mi cuerpo se tenso por la sorpresa hasta que la propietaria de la causa de mi asombro, hizo un intento de apartarse al no tener respuesta de mi parte, acogí sus dulces mejillas entre mis manos.

Me podría haber muerto en ese instante y no me importaría en lo absoluto, no existía nada más placentero que besar a esta mujer, y nada mas fantástico que saberse correspondido, el tiempo que transcurrió no podría decir si fueron segundos, minutos o horas porque todo mi ser estaba centrado en la muchacha que tenía enfrente, y eso me hacía sentir de una forma que definitivamente me encantaba.

**P.O.V. HERNIONE**

El futuro podría irse al infierno junto con todas mis inseguridades, nadie podía decirme cuando volvería, ¿y si había sido por esto por lo que había llegado a esa época?, no podría estar en mejor lugar, entre sus brazos y con sus labios rozando los míos, compartiendo nuestros alientos.

No sé si él sentía lo mismo pero mi vida la sentía completa gracias a ese beso, podría acabarse y a mí no podría importarme menos; quizás sonara extraño pero dentro de mi sentía como un remolino de emociones más profundas q un simple beso, como si una llama hubiera prendido fuego y ahora no hubiera nada oscuro en mi interior, tendría q buscar algo q pueda explicar esto al llegar en la biblioteca (NA: Si fuera yo la q besara al lobito, los libros seria en lo último en lo q pensaría XD).

Lo acerque aun mas a mí, mientras que el hacía lo mismo juntando mas mi cintura a la suya, cuando el beso se acabó, nos separamos y simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir una palabra que pudiera estropear ese maravilloso momento. Podía ver en sus ojos miles de palabras que no salían de sus labios, así q iba a coger yo la iniciativa, pero antes de q saliera una palabra él se separo y mientras se tiraba del pelo comenzaba a andar de un lado a otro.

- Hermione por favor no me apartes, por favor insúltame, enfádate, pégame haz lo que desees pero no dejes de ser mi amiga, eso me mataría lentamente,

- Remus….yo….

- se que no debería haberlo hecho, tu estas pasando por un momento difícil y yo mientras me aprovecho de ti, nunca he conocida una mente tan brillante como la tuya ni una persona más tierna contigo

- Remus no es…

-e pasado unos de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, no me preguntes en qué momento me empecé a fijar en ti pero creo que el primer día que te encontré ya me causaste una gran impresión y he hecho todo lo posible para que contaras conmigo como amigo, pero todo se ha tirado por la borda espero que me perdones no era mi intención, los sentimientos cogieron las riendas de mi cuerpo y no pude…

- REMUS!...por favor podrías escucharme? No estoy arrepentida ni mucho menos, no te has aprovechado, y los mismos sentimientos que te dominaron también los tengo en mi interior, así que no te arrepientas, por favor, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero quiero pasar ese tiempo a tu lado, y no solo como amiga, al igual q a ti no sé como paso esto, pero ahora no podría estar más tiempo aquí sin estar a tu lado, sintiendo tus brazos y tu calor.

-No quiero saber nada, solo si estarás a mi lado el tiempo q este aquí.

- por supuesto que estaré junto a ti. (NA: Demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto pero no sabía cómo ponerlo)

**P.O.V NARRADOR**

Juntos y abrazados se pusieron rumbo al pueblo para reunirse a los demás que les estaban esperando cerca de las tres escobas.

-Pero mira quien nos vuelve a regalarnos el favor de su presencia.

- cállate Sirius deja en paz a la parejita – dijo Lily entre risitas

- no espere vivir para ver el día en que al final tuvieras la valentía de salir con una chica.

La última frase de James dejo a un Remus mas sonrojado q antes, provocando las risas de todos los del grupo.

- me alegro por ti Hermy.

- gracias Sirius

Mientras que Sirius hablaba con Hermione, james aprovecho para hablar con Remus aparte.

- lunático…. Yo no es por meterme, pero sabe tu secreto.

Remus bajo la mirada y con tono apesumbrado le dijo la verdad

- no… y tiemblo por el momento en que lo descubra porque eso significa q será el fin para esta felicidad.

James sintiéndose culpable por haber entristecido a quien consideraba hermano intento animarle.

- esto merece una celebración estilo merodeador esta noche.

Entre risas llegaron al castillo, pero antes de entrar Hermione cruzo la mirada con un joven Severus, dándole un mensaje de que esta noche tenían que hablar.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS SE QUE ES CORTO PERO LOS PUNTOS COMIENZAN A MOLESTARME, NO DIRE Q TARDARE POCO EN COLGAR OTRO CAPITULO POR QUE NO SE CUANTO TARDARE PERO SI TENGO ALGO CLARO ESQ NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA SIN CONTINUACION.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y ESPERO BUESTROS REWIENS**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

**DUENDECIYA**


	10. esplicacion

Hola a todos siento decir que esto no es un nuevo capítulo, pero estoy intentando q tengáis uno esta semana, esto lo va por unas personas q ya sabrán quienes son.

Gracias por sacrificar vuestro tiempo en leerlo, y por criticar puesto que cuando empecé con esto sabia q no le gustaría a todos y como dijo un escritos agradece q te critiquen porque eso significa q es lo suficientemente importante para ser comentado.

Se q cometo faltas y lo de los guiones y espacios es un problema de mi ordenador, seguiré escribiendo de esta forma y también agradezco q me corrigierais lo de la K eso es algo de lo q no me había dado cuenta y como veis ha sido corregido.

Seguiré visitando vuestra pagina, pero si algo me llamo la atención fue q me indicaron que Remus tenía esposa e hijo y parece ser q debería de haber notificado q eso al igual q miles de escritores de Fanfiction lo cambie, pero creía que eso era obvio.

Bueno espero que sepáis de mí con un nuevo capítulo esta semana.

Un saludo


End file.
